1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector used for power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional electrical connector usually comprises a housing and a plurality of terminals received in said housing, as disclosed in TW Patent No. M264732. However, the terminal are partially exposed outside of the housing, and this brings about some problems, such as short circuit caused by willful or unwillful touch, easy to be dirtied or destroyed by unexpected force. Please refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,796,843 B1 FIG. 2, it discloses a plurality of pins 20 enclosed by a third-row section 22. The third-row section 22 protects the pins 20 from being destroyed. However, in some circumstances, the unintentional entry of a conductive thing into the third-row section 22 may cause short circuit and even destroys the whole device equipped this kind of electrical connector. Therefore, a newly designed connector is desired to resolve said problems.